Kontrapunkt
Die Voyager schmuggelt flüchtige Telepathen an einer Devore-Schwadron vorbei. Zusammenfassung Teaser thumb|Eine Inspektion wird von Prax angekündigt Commander Chakotay steht an der Taktik und meldet, dass die Devoreschiffe sich in taktischer Formation enttarnen. Es entsteht ein reges Treiben auf der Brücke. Captain Kathryn Janeway fragt, ob im Transporterraum alles in Ordnung ist. Harry Kim antwortet, dass die Transportersuspension stabil ist. Jetzt erscheint eine Devorkommander auf dem Schirm, er kündigt die Inspektion an und gibt Instruktionen. Captain Janeway antwortet nur, dass sie ja bescheid wüssten. Sie informiert die Crew. Die Soldaten materialisieren sich auf mehreren Decks, es ertönt Musik durch die Com. Eine männliche Stimme befiehlt Captain Janeway in ihren Bereitschaftsraum. Dort lässt ihr der Mann, der an ihrem Schreibtisch sitzt, Kaffee servieren. Akt I - Devorinspektion thumb|Rematerialierung der Telepathen ist gelungen Die Soldaten der Devore durchkämmen das Schiff. Jeder Winkel wird durchsucht. Sie finden das gesuchte nicht. Die einzige Auffälligkeit ist die Leitung von Energie durch das Transportersystem. Als B'Elanna Torres danach gefragt wird, gibt sie einen Routineuntersuchung an. Jedes einzelne Crewmitglied wird überprüft. Der Ermittler Prax fragt, bei Seven of Nine nach, ob ihr Implantat sie zu einer Telepathin macht. Sie antwortet wahrheitsgemäß nein. Währenddessen unterhält sich Chefermittler Kashyk mit Captain Janeway in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum. Sie unterhalten sich über die Kultur und die Freundschaft. Da bringt Kashyk sein Anliegen auf das Tablett, er habe die Crewliste überprüft und Tuvok und Vorik als Vulkanier gefunden, außerdem noch zwei Betazoiden, die sie nicht gemeldet hat. Captain Janeway gibt an, dass sie vor 2 Monaten verstorben sind. Daraufhin will Kashyk wissen, ob sie ihm vertraut, doch sie antwortet, dass sie ihm überhaupt nicht vertraut. Er hält ihr einen Vortrag drüber wie wichtig vertrauen ist und dass er hinter Telepathen her ist, da diesen das Prinzip Vertrauen fremd ist - Warum vertrauen, wenn man Gedankenlesen kann. Das Gespräch wird von der Nachricht unterbrochen, dass die Inspektion beendet ist und keine Telepathen an Bord sind. Sie Logbücher zeigen aber, dass sie zwei Mal vom vorgeschriebenen Kurs abgewichen. Eigentlich würde das zum Entzug des Schiffes führen. Aber Kashyk ist großzügig und lässt sie fliegen. Als die Devoreschiffe außer Reichweite sind, entsteht ein hektisches Treiben im Frachtraum. Musterverstärker werden aufgebaut und es erscheint einen Gruppe von Leuten - Brenari - und auch Kindern, Tuvok und Vorik sind ebenfalls dabei. Beim Rematerialisieren gibt es einige Probleme, aber schließlich sind alle vollständig wieder da. Akt II - Der Überläufer thumb|Flottergeschichten für die Kinder Das Transportschiff hat schon wieder die Koordinaten geändert. Captain Janeway lässt einen neuen Kurs setzen, der so wenig wie möglich Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Neelix unterhält die Kinder im Casino mit einer Flottergeschichte. thumb|Kashyk bittet um Asyl Plötzlich nähert sich ein kleines Schiff auf dem Chefermittler Kashyk an Bord ist. Dieser will desertieren und bittet auf der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] um Asyl, im Gegenzug verspricht er Hilfe die Telepathen sicher zum Wurmloch zu begleiten. Er möchte mit den Telepathen durch das Wurmloch fliehen. Janeway ist sehr skeptisch, sie hat eigentlich kein Vertrauen in ihn. Doch er gibt ihr folgende Informationen, die Devor wissen von dem Wurmloch, außerdem auch von den 12 Telepathen die an Bord sind. Der Nebel auf den sie zufliegen ist eine Falle. Daraufhin beschließt ihn unter Vorbehalt mitzunehmen, stellt ihn jedoch unter ständige Bewachung. Akt III - Das Wurmloch thumb|Weitergabe von Informationen Nun muss sich die Voyager auf die Suche nach dem Wurmloch machen. Kir, einer der Telepathen hat von einem Wissenschaftler namens Torat gehört, der ein Experte für Wurmlöcher ist. Diesen gilt es zu finden. Captain Janeway lässt Torat einfach auf die Voyager Beamen. Doch er ist auch nicht kooperativer als sie ihm Treibstoff für ein Jahr als Lohn anbieten. Zusammen mit Kashyk spricht Captain Janeway mit ihm. Kashyk gibt sich als Experte aus und beleidigt die Arbeit von Torat doch Captain Janeway schmeichelt ihm. Mit dieser Taktik bekommen sie dann doch noch die gesuchten Daten. Jedoch ist das Wurmloch instabil und Torat kann ihnen lediglich die letzten vier Orte nennen, an denen das Wurmloch erschienen ist. Die nächste Öffnung müssen sie selbst herausfinden. thumb|Pause im Kasino Der Captain und Kashyk versuchen heraus zu finden wo sich das Wurmloch als nächstes manifestiert, doch erweist sich dies als sehr schwierig. Doch dann kommt ihnen einen Idee, vielleicht hat das Wurmloch einen Kontrapunkt im Subraum. Sie geben die Daten in den Computer ein und dieser beginnt zu rechnen. Kashyk und der Captain kommen sich näher, sie stellen gemeinsame Interessen fest und unterhalten sich gut. Er erzählt ihr von einem Einsatz, bei dem er Telepathen gefunden hat. Ein Mädchen dankt ihm als er sie aus ihrem engen Versteck geholt hatte. Das sei der Punkt für seine Umkehr gewesen. Da hat der Computer die Analyse beendet, das Wurmloch wird in drei Tagen in nur acht Lichtjahren Entfernung auftauchen. Allerdings wird es schwierig werden an den Devor vorbei zu kommen, aber sie sind sich sicher, dass es irgendwie gelingen wird. Leider geht der Plan nicht auf, sie werden entdeckt und müssen auf Fluchtkurs gehen. Akt IV - Rückkehr thumb|Flug durch die Barriere thumb|Innige Verabschiedung Kashyk bietet an zu den verfolgenden Devorschiffen zu stoßen und die Inspektion zu leiten, damit die Telepathen nicht gefunden werden. Captain Janeway meint zuerst das wäre zu gefährlich für ihn, lässt ihn aber dann doch ziehen. Sie bietet ihm an solange wie mögliche am Wurmloch auf ihn zu warten. Er weiß nicht, ob es klappen wird. Zum Abschied küssen sie sich. Die Devorschiffe sind an der Voyager angekommen - die Inspektion beginnt, es scheint alles wie immer zu sein. Kashyk sitzt im Bereitschaftsraum und benimmt sich sehr arrogant. Als er einige Minuten mit Captain Janeway alleine ist, frägt er nach, wo die Brenari sind und ob das Wurmloch gefunden wurde. Captain Janeway gibt ihm die Koordinaten des Wurmloches. Kashyk ruft nach Prax und gibt die die Informationen über die Benari und das Wurmloch. Prax macht sich auf den Weg in den Frachtraum und will die Benari festnehmen, doch die Biowerte entpuppen sich als Gemüse. Die Brücke wurde bereits von den Devor übernommen, sie scannen nach Neutrinoemissionen. Sie werden gefunden, ein Photonentorpedo wird abgeschossen, doch die Daten waren falsch. thumb|Niederlage auf ganzer Linie Es fehlen zwei Shuttles, sie sind auf dem Weg zum wahren Wurmloch. Noch bevor die Devoreschiffe sie abfangen können, sind sie hindurch. Prax will die Voyager aufbringen, doch Kashyk macht ihm klar, dass sie darüber schweigen müssen, das sonst auch ihrer Karriere am Ende ist. Sie lassen die Voyager weiterfliegen. Hintergrundinformationen * Die Devore werden auch in kommenden Episoden erwähnt, wie zum Beispiel oder . * Die klassische Musik die bei der ersten Inspektion gespielt wird, ist die Sinfonie Nr.1 in D-Dur, zweiter Satz, von Gustav Mahler. Das klassische Stück, welches bei der Inspektion am Ende gespielt wird ist Sinfonie Nr.4 in f-Moll, zweiter Satz, von Peter Tschaikowski. * Als Kate Mulgrew einmal nach ihrer Lieblingsfolge gefragt wurde antwortete sie, „Kontrapunkt“ sei für sie eine der besten Episoden gewesen, die sie gespielt habe. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Darsteller Verweise en:Counterpoint (episode) es:Counterpoint fr:Counterpoint nl:Counterpoint Kategorie:Episode (VOY)